Ain't No Brady Bunch
by Logan Parker
Summary: The Curtis’ parents died a month ago, but instead of leaving Darry with two siblings, they left him with five. With only Soda to help him with the bills, money is tight and silence is a rare delicacy. Rated T for language. Now complete!
1. Define Normal

_Hey guys, I'm back. I had the idea for this story, and decided to run with it. If you guys like it, tell me so, and I'll continue it. For those who don't know, I'm a fast updater, so once I get going, it'll be up pretty quick. Thanks in advance to all you readers/reviewers!_

_Logan Parker_

**Summary**: The Curtis' parents died a month ago, but instead of leaving Darry with two siblings, they left him with five. With only Soda to help him with the bills, money is tight and silence is a rare delicacy. Will the death of their parents bring the siblings together, or will it all be too much for Darry to handle? Insanity is an understatement. But what is normal anyways?

The Curtis':

Darry: 22

Sodapop: 17

Genesis Fallon (Gen): 15

Ponyboy: 14

Ringo Starrgazer (Gaze): 12

Hendrix Jazzartist (Art): 10

Two-bit Matthews: 18

Dallas Winston: 18

Johnny Cade: 16

Steve Randle: 17

Chapter 1 Define Normal (**Darry's Point of View**)

"Yes, I understand sir, but this really isn't a good time." I say into the phone, plugging my right ear with my finger in hopes to hear him better. My boss has been 'seriously encouraging' me to take a job in Florida, that would require two weeks away from Tulsa. As convincing as the offer sounds, there's no way I could leave Soda here alone with four kids. I don't even trust Soda to stay here with Steve, let alone with the rest of our siblings.

"I know you say now isn't a good time, Darrel, but this is good money." My boss answers, the annoyance evident in his voice. I'm sure he would have gone on, had it not been for the loud bang that came from the living room.

"I'm sorry, hang on, just one second." I say into the phone, through gritted teeth. I walk as far as the cord on the phone will allow me to, and peer into the living room.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell. My answer is Gaze jumping on Art's back, knocking him to the floor.

"You guys! Cut it out!" I yell again, though I might as well be yelling at a brick wall.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up so I hear the goddamned television!" Dally snaps. I start to yell at him about the language, before Art interrupts me.

"Well, if you would let me outside, then I wouldn't have to be so loud _inside_!" He tells me, going to tackle Gaze.

"Hendrix, don't even think about!" I say, stopping him. "And if you would stop bringing home detentions, then you wouldn't have to be grounded." Like Pony, Art was moved up a grade, and every since he entered junior high, he's been getting in all sorts of trouble. At ten, you'd think he would listen to his teachers and follow directions, but you'd be surprised.

"Darrel…Darrel listen to me. I really need you. You're one of my best workers." My boss says, reminding me that I'm still on the phone with him. I step back into the kitchen to finish my conversation.

"Listen, George, surely you've heard the chaos from your side of the phone line. Hell, I'm sure the president of Mexico could hear the chaos going on in my house!" I tell him. "I just can't leave them here. I hope you understand, but it's just not going to happen." He sighs and lets a silence fall between us, which is filled by the front door slamming.

"Hey People! I heard the wrestling match a mile down the road! Oh, and you know what else I heard?" Two-bit asks, flopping himself on the couch beside Dally.

"I understand. I'll let you go. See you at work tomorrow." My boss tells me, obviously understanding that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"See you there." I answer.

"Well, are you going to tell us, are leave us hanging?" Dally snaps at Two-bit, not bothering to look at him. I go into the living room to inspect the damage done by my two youngest siblings.

"Darry, I'm going out with Katie and Morgan." Gen tells me, stepping over Art and Gaze, who have decided to watch the TV, sprawled out on the living room floor.

"I heard ole Tim has gone and started trouble with the Madison gang." Two-bit answers.

"Where is Pony?" I ask Gen as she heads for the front door. I can see Katie standing outside on the sidewalk waiting for Gen. I don't blame her for not wanting to come in.

"Do I look like his babysitter?" She asks back with annoyance. I sigh with frustration and am about to answer her, when Dally answers for me.

"He and Johnny went down to see Steve and Soda at the DX." He tells me. Figures that Dally knows where Johnny is. He can keep up with Johnny better than I can keep up with my own siblings.

"Thanks. Gen!" I yell, stopping her on the front porch. She gives me an annoyed look.

"What?" She asks when I don't answer her.

"Just be home by eleven." I tell her, answered by her rolling eyes and the front door slamming.

"Dally, turn up the TV!" Gaze tells him.

"No, don't. I can hardly hear myself think." I counter.

"How is that possible? I can hear you think from all the way down here!" Art says sarcastically.

"Anyhow, like I was saying. Tim's gang and this Madison gang are gonna call a rumble, I can feel it." Two-bit says, when no one adds to what he was saying.

"Jus' as long as he doesn't drag us into it." I comment.

"Yeah, I already have the fuzz breathin' down my neck as it is." Dally seconds.

"Well I don't mind. Can I help Tim?" Gaze asks.

"Yeah, me too!" Art adds.

"No! Neither one of you are fighting in a rumble! You're-" I tell them, only to be interrupted by Soda and Steve barging through the door.

"Hey Darry! Bye Darry!" Soda says, throwing his DX hat on the floor and turning to leave again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ask flustered. I've been home from work for one hour and already I'm ready to go back.

"Steve and I are taking Sandy and Evie out tonight, and we're already late so I know everything you're going to say, be home on time and all that, so see ya later!" Soda answers all in one sentence. "Bye Dally, Two-bit, Art, Gaze, and everyone else I mighta missed!" After about ten seconds he runs back in.

"Oh and Pony and Johnny are at the Dingo or in the park or somewhere! I can never understand anything they say!" He adds, then runs out with Steve before I can answer. I throw my hands in the air sigh deeply.

"Why do I even bother?" I ask to no one in particular.

"That's what I want to know." Dally says, standing up. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Sylvia."

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can find Sylvia's sister." Two-bit says, standing up and following Dally out the door.

"Sylvia doesn't have a sister." I here Dally tell him on the way to his car.

"Well then I'll find someone else's sister." Two-bit answers. I shake my head and watch Gaze go to his room, and come back with his jacket and shoes on.

"I'm going to Joey's." He tells me.

"I want to go!" Art states, sitting up on the floor.

"You're not going. Gaze, be home by ten." I say to Gaze who's already at the door.

"Why do I always have to be home before everyone else?" He whines.

"Because you're young and I'm mean." I answer, ignoring the mean look he gives me before leaving.

"Why can't I go?" Art asks.

"Because, I told you, you're grounded until Wednesday." I answer, grabbing the paper and hoping for some peace and quiet.

"But Darry, I told you my teacher just doesn't like me." He whines.

"Hendrix, I don't want to hear it. Be quiet or go to your room." I answer, reading over an article about a grocery store robbery.

"_Please_." He begs. God, he's just like Soda. How my parents managed to punish either of them, I'll never know. I lower the paper and look at his pleading blue eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him. He shrugs and then nods.

"I guess." He answers, sitting Indian-style.

"How about we go get ice cream?" I ask.

"Okay!" He yells, jumping up and running off to get his jacket. H runs out of his room and out the front door, jumping over the stairs.

"I'll race you to the lot!" He yells over his shoulder.

"What? Don't tell me you think you can beat Darry the ex-football captain!" I yell back, running after him.


	2. Degrees of Trouble

Chapter 2 Degrees of Trouble (**Gaze's Point of View**)

We are so dead. Getting caught was certainly not in the game plan. It seemed so simple. Spray paint Don Wheeler's car, and then get the hell out of there. How were we supposed to know that Don drove the same kind of car as the principal?

"Do you boys realize that destruction of private property is a serious crime?" The principal asks us. Bobby Zill, and Toby Hancock, are in the office with me. It was actually Bobby's idea to pay Don back for calling us names. He is the typical soc. Rich, conceded…rich. He has been giving us a lot of trouble lately and well, we just thought he deserved it. But how could we tell that to the principal? I'm still trying to think of an answer to his question, when Bobby and Toby's parents come in, along with Darry. Man they are so lucky they don't have to deal with him.

"Please, have a seat." The principal tells the five of them, and they don't have to be told twice. Darry gives me a not-so-nice look, and I think I'd rather go to prison than go home with him.

"I don't know if any of you saw my car on your way in, but that is the product of these boys…creativity. Now I'm not pressing any charges, but I do want to make sure that this'll never happen again." The principal tells Darry and my friends' parents. Darry nods and answers him before Bobby and Toby's parents have time to say a word.

"Oh I can assure you of that."

**Darry's Point of View**

"You spray painted the principal's car?!" I yell, half-dragging Gaze up the front porch stairs and into the living room. "What were thinking?"

"We thought it was Don Wheeler's car!" He answers, as if that makes it all better. Man I can't believe this kid! The phone rings and I look from it, to my little brother, who I'm still holding in a death grip.

"Go to your room! I'll be in there in a minute!" I yell at him, going to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask, snatching the phone up from it's receiver.

"Yes, this is Mila James from the department of social services. May I speak to Darrel Curtis?" The woman on the other line asks. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. This is not a good time.

"This is he." I answer.

"Great, Darrel, it says in your files that you've received custody of your …_five_ siblings a couple of weeks ago. Can you confirm that?" She asks, sounding skeptical. Gen, Pony, Johnny, and Art, come piling through the front door and into the living room.

"Yes I can." I answer, putting my hand over the phone's speaker. "Guys, do your homework before anything else!"

"Well, um, I'm calling to schedule an appointment with you in your home. The state department wants someone to check up on your guys a few times to make sure that everything's running smoothing." She tells me. Smoothly? When is anything every running smoothly?

"Oh man, do I have a story to tell you guys!" Two-bit yells, busting through the door. And by busting, I mean literally. He can't do anything normally.

"Uh, okay, well, anytime after six in the evening is fine for me." I tell her, giving Two-bit a sharp stare to tell him to keep it down. I don't know why I bother though, since it never does any good. Two-bit starts telling his story, and I catch words like beer, speeding, cops, and bubblegum.

"Okay…how about Thursday of next week?" She asks.

"That's fine." I tell her. She tells me she'll be over around seven, and then we hang up.

"Guys seriously, homework!" I yell at them as I make my way to Gaze's room. It's actually Gaze and Art's room. I sleep in my mom and dad's old bedroom, Gen sleeps in Soda's old room, and Soda sleeps with Pony. I brace myself for the confrontation with Gaze. He can have quite a temper at times.

"Ringo, sit up and listen to me. Destruction of private property is a serious crime." I tell him, stopping him when he goes to protest. "I don't care who's car you thought it was, or whether that person deserved it or not. That's not the point. The point is you're in a lot of trouble."

"Artist, cut it out!" Gen yells from the living room. I sigh and try to ignore it.

"Darry, Don is mean. You wouldn't like him either." Gaze tells me, taking the opening as a time to add to his defense.

"It doesn't matter. People are mean. It doesn't make it okay for you to go around breaking the law Gaze. You're suspended for two weeks, so in that time you're going to be coming to work with me." I tell him.

"Darry! I'll be bored out of my mind!" He protests.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point." I answer, getting ready to be the referee of the fight in the living room. I hear what sounds like a lamp fall over, and I leave to go settle the wrestling match and save whatever furniture we have left.

**Dally's Point of View**

"Damn them all to hell!" I yell, barging through the Curtis' front door. Art, the youngest Curtis, runs out the front door nearly running me over, followed by Gen, the only girl in the family.

"You are so dead!" She screams after him. I ignore them, and continue to make my way in the house, that looks like a tornado came through it.

"Hey, Dally! Who are you damning to hell on this fine evening?" Two-bit hollers from the kitchen, where he's opening a beer. If Darry catches him with that in his house, there'll be hell to pay. Too late, I think as Darry comes out of Gaze and Art's room.

"Two-bit, pour that out! A social worker is coming by next week, and the last thing I need is her finding beer bottles all over the place!" Darry scolds.

"What does she look like?" Two-bit asks. Darry and I both roll our eyes.

"Someone slashed my damn tires!" Steve announces angrily, pouring through the front door with Soda at his heels.

"Yours too? The bastards got to mine this morning!" I tell him.

"Well, who the hell is it?" Steve asks back. "It'll cost a week's pay to get em' fixed!"

"It's that Madison league. They're fuckin' pissed about that shit with Tim." I inform him. He gives me an incredulous look.

"Well what do I have to do with it?" He asks, lighting a cigarette. Soda starts singing some song in the kitchen as he starts dinner.

"Told you they wanted a rumble." Two-bit answers.

"Darry, I finished my homework! Me and Johnny are gonna go for a walk!" Pony tells Darry, as he and Johnny come out of him and Soda's room.

"Okay, fine, but don't be too long. Dinner will be ready soon." Darry answers. 'Course, who can really tell with Soda cooking? Pony and Johnny leave without bothering to answer.

"What're we gonna do about this Madison gang?" Steve asks, still angry as hell.

"Well, I was thinking-" Two-bit starts.

"God help us all!" Soda calls from his place at the stove. Two-bit gives him a false-hurt look and goes to tackle him.

"Not in the kitchen!" Darry hollers, falling into his chair beside the couch.

"Oh by the way, Dar." I tell him, receiving an exasperated stare in return. "Your sister looked about ready to kill Art on my way in, so don't be surprised if you have one less kid for dinner."

"Shit!" He mutters, jumping up from the chair and running out the door. I laugh and make a vow to never, under any circumstances, have kids.


	3. Social Services

Chapter 3 Social Services (**Darry's Point of View**)

"Hello Mr. Curtis. I'm Mila James, we spoke on the phone last week." Mila James tells me, smoothing her flower-printed dress over with her hands. She looks maybe fifty, with curly gray hair to her shoulders, and the ugliest looking earrings I've ever seen.

"Uh, yes of course. I remember." I answer, opening the door to let her in. She looks the living room over critically before stepping in.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine. A yellow submarine. A yellow Submarine_." Soda sings from the kitchen over Two-bit's drumming. I let out a nervous laugh, but stop when Mila looks at me with confused eyes.

"Ugh, that one's a little…eccentric. Would you like to meet him? Soda!" I call, hoping neither him or Two-bit tries any of their jokes on her.

"For the love of all-" Dally comes in yelling, but stops suddenly when he catches sight of Mila.

"Uh, hi." He states instead. Soda comes running out of the kitchen, followed by Two-bit.

"Yeah Dar?" He asks, giving Mila a curious look.

"Who's this, your grandma?" Two-bit asks. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming, but Dally bursts out laughing. Mila gives him a slightly annoyed look.

"Mila James." She states matter-of-factly.

"She's with _social services_." I emphasize.

"Hi, I'm Soda. This is Two-…ugh, Keith. And that's Dally." Soda says. Dally nods and Two-bit scrunches his face up at the mention of his real name.

"Nice to meet you. Where are the other kids?" Mila asks.

"Uh, Pony is out with Johnny, but he should be here soon." I assure her. "Art and Gaze are in their room, and Gen is working on a project at a friend's house."

"I see. I was hoping to be able to talk to the children alone…where do they sleep?" Mila asks, writing something down in her notebook.

"Where ever they drop." Dally mutters, receiving a critical glance from Mila.

"Ugh, in their rooms. Gen has her own room. Pony and Soda share one, as well as Art and Gaze." I answer, wishing I could strangle Dally about now. Especially when he lights up a cigarette and pushes past Mila to sit on the couch.

"It's been a bad fucking day." He explains to her.

"Apparently. You must be their…." Mila asks.

"He's a friend." I tell her. I move to change subjects when Steve comes busting through the door, followed by Johnny and Pony.

"I found these two rugrats down at the dingo pickin' up social chicks." Steve says jokingly. Johnny blushes and Pony rolls his eyes.

"Aw, cut it out Steve. I told you we was just talking." Johnny says with embarrassment. I clear my throat loudly, getting their attention.

"Pony this is Mila James from social services." I tell him. His eyes grow wide and he becomes suddenly interested in his jacket zipper.

"Hey." He offers.

"Hello. Well, I believe I've seen all I need to know." She states, heading for the door. I walk her to it, but stop when she turns around.

"I heard that your brother, Gaze, was suspended." She states, looking down at her papers. "For spray painting the principal's car." I rub my hands together nervously and wish I could fall in a hole.

"Yes, well, uh…" I answer, not really knowing how to explain.

"Tell him I said good for him." She says, shocking me as she stepped onto the front porch. "That man was always such a prick."


	4. Rumble

Chapter 4 Rumble (**Pony's Point of View**)

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this." Dally hisses at us, for I swear, the millionth time. Art, Gaze, and I, roll our eyes but decide not to say anything. We don't want Dally to change his mind and bring us back home.

"C'mon Dal, we'll need all the help we can get. Plus, they aren't bad fighters." Johnny says, the only one brave enough to stand up against Dally.

"That's not the point. The point is, if Darry finds out…" Dally answers, not wanting to finish the statement. I can't say I blame him. Darry told us we weren't allowed to fight in the rumble against the Madison gang, but even with Tim's guys, we would be six down. With Art, Gaze, and I, fighting, we'll only be three down.

"It's a good thing Darry's working late tonight." Two-bit says to no one in particular, leading us to lot we're having the rumble in. Luckily, it's not the lot that we hang out at, or else someone we know might see us and tell Darry.

"Just you guys stay near us, okay. If you get beat up too bad, Darry will be suspicious." Soda tells us. Especially Art. We weren't going to bring him along, but he threatened to tell if we didn't.

"Tell me again why we're bringing along toddlers to fight in a rumble? I mean, this really doesn't help out self image." Steve mutters angrily. I really don't like him sometimes, which is fine, since he really doesn't like me sometimes either.

"Tell me again why we're bringing a fifteen year old _girl _along to fight in a rumble?" Dally asks, darting his eyes over at Gen. Gen flicks him off and punches his shoulder.

"Cause somebody has to take pictures of your sorry asses getting the shit beat of you."

**Tim's Point of View**

The leader of the Madison gang, JD, connects his fist with my face in a sad excuse for a punch. I was kind of worried that we weren't going to have enough people, but from the looks of it, it's a pretty fair fight. Pony has some guy on the ground, calling him every curse word he can think of. Art and Gaze are on some big guy's back, who's trying to spin around in circles to fling them off. They're strong little fuckers though. Soda, Steve, Dally, and Two-bit, have all managed to beat at least one guy bad enough to keep them on the ground. Gen, well, no one will ever call her 'doll face' again, that's for sure.

"Alright, I give." JD calls, once I tackle to the ground and slug him a few times. I hit him once more for good measure.

"I said I give you crazy lunatic!" He yells, trying to pry me off of him.

"That's kind of redundant, don't you think? I mean, have you ever heard of a sane lunatic?" I ask him sarcastically, getting off of him. He jumps up and stalks off towards his car, his gang members following, limping after him. It's so damn funny to watch.

"You're all talk and bullshit JD!" Two-bit yells after them. JD doesn't bother to answer. I sling my arm around Curly's shoulders, and watch as he wipes his bloody lip on his jacket sleeve.

"That shit stains Curly." I kid him. He pulls away from me and goes to join the rest of our gang.

"Nice fight huh?" I ask the rest of the Curtis gang. "Too bad Darry missed it."

"Yeah, but we did well enough without him." Steve answers. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah those kids are damn good fighters." I tell him. Art and Gaze passing shocked glances at each other. I guess it's not everyday a hood calls you a good fighter.

"Yeah they are. We should probably get back though before Darry does." Soda answers, looking at his brothers pride-fully. Man that family is a such a trip.

"Yeah, I better go get cleaned up anyways." I answer, looking at my gang.

"Man that was awesome." Two-bit comments. Gen strolls over to us, obviously happy.

"Yeah, it's a shame though. I was really hoping to get some good pictures."


	5. Rodeo

Chapter 5 Rodeo(**Darry's Point of View**)

I flip through the stack of bills again for the forth time. The house is quiet for once, so I actually have time to think. After the kids came storming into the house two days ago, cut up and bruised, I had pretty much figured out what had gone on. Two-bit and Dally tried to tell me that my brothers and sister sneaking out of the house to fight in a rumble wasn't that big of a deal. Of course to them, as well as to my brothers and sister, I'm always overreacting. When I told them that none of them were allowed out of the house for two weeks, they all accused me of being unfair. It's not that I don't want them to have any fun, it's just that rumbles are dangerous. I still can't believe that Soda would bring his ten and twelve year old brothers along to fight too.

"Hey. You still holding the kids captive?" Dally asks me, walking into the kitchen and sitting across from me. He lights up a cigarette and I don't even bother to tell him to put it out. He wouldn't listen anyways.

"I'm not holding them captive Dally. But yes, they're still in trouble." I answer, and the look on his face makes me wish I hadn't even bothered. Him and Two-bit just didn't understand what it was like to be responsible for someone. Or five someone's.

"It's not that big of a deal Darry. Art and Gaze didn't get hurt. They did real well, actually. You should be proud." Dally answers, taking a drag. "And I don't see how you drink that stuff. It's awful."

"I am proud. But I told them they couldn't fight in it, and I don't appreciate you and Two-bit going around behind my back. And as for this," I tell him, taking a sip of my coffee. "You don't know what you're missing." He shrugs, already forgetting the current conversation.

"So uh…if I asked you if Soda could ride in a rodeo Buck an' I are having…you would say no?" Dally asks. I roll my eyes.

"Dally, even if he hadn't snuck and gone to the rumble, I would say no. It's too dangerous." I answer, exasperated.

"Well, sorry. Just thought it was worth a try. He's real good, and we could really use him." He states, standing up.

"Well, you drop it now and I'll forget to ask you how you know he's 'real good' in the firs place." I answer.

"Okay, okay. It's dropped." He heads towards the door. "Anyhow, it's this Saturday at seven encase you change your mind."

**Soda's Point of View**

"So it was a definite no?" I ask Dally again for the tenth time. I can tell he's getting pretty irritated, but I just really want to participate in the rodeo. I love riding, but I know that Darry won't look kindly on me asking him. Especially after the rumble.

"Yes, it's a no." Dally answers. Steve gives me a look from where he's ringing up customers. There's a lot of people needing oil changes and such today, and I know he doesn't appreciate me leaving him by himself to talk to Dally.

"Hey, uh…ya know…if you don't say anything to Darry, then I won't." Dally tells me, when I attempt to turn away. I look at him like he's crazy.

"Dally…you think after the rumble that Darry won't notice I'm gone! He's on my case all the time now. Plus, he's grounded me so I can't go anywhere anyways." I tell him.

"That's why you say you're working." He answers.

"Yeah, that'll go over well. I just tell him I'm all of a sudden working on Sunday, the same day that you told him the rodeo was!" I exclaim. He gives me a look as if he's slightly offended.

"I thought you thought more of me than that!" He answers, in feigned shock. "That's why I told him the rodeo was on Saturday."


	6. Big Messes

Chapter 6 Big Messes (**Darry's Point of View**)

I'm not sure which are more stressful; work days, or my days off. It's Sunday, the only real day of the week I don't work, and I can feel what little bit of sanity I have left, slowly draining. I haven't seen Dally today, and Soda begged the mess out of me until I agreed to let him go off somewhere with Steve. In the meanwhile the rest of the gang has made it their personal mission to make my life complicated.

"So uh…you want to keep the rest of these?" Two-bit asks with amusement from the kitchen. I look at the carton of eggs that now consists of only three of the twelve and let out a deep breath.

"Yes. I do. Now please…just easily place them into the refrigerator. You think you can handle that?" He laughs, but doesn't answer. He, Johnny, Pony, Art, and Gaze, thought it would be cool to have a food fight while I was trying to mow the lawn. I'll let you imagine what the house looks like.

"Soda is going to be mad that you used all the chocolate syrup on Art's head." Pony says, as if that's something serious. I roll my eyes and flop down on the couch. This has been a long day.

"Hey, he's the one that dumped a carton of ice cream down my shirt!" Two-bit answers, causing Art and Gaze to crack up laughing. Gen walks inside, takes one look at the mess in the kitchen, and then sits down beside me.

"I think we're the only normal ones in this family." She states.

"So I'm not the only one that's noticed?" I ask her back.

"Nope. Hey, Michaela and I are going to go down to river and chill for awhile, 'kay?" She asks.

"Kay. I don't blame you." I answer. I see one of the three good eggs fly through the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys! You're supposed to be cleaning the kitchen, not messing it up!" I yell. Gen grabs a jacket, then pauses in the kitchen doorway on her way to the front door.

"You know, Two-bit, that's a really good look for you." She states with mock seriousness. She barely dodges the last two good eggs.

**Steve's Point of View**

"You sure you know what you're doing?" I ask Soda, who fixes me with that famous grin of his.

"Relax Steve, I used to ride in rodeos all the time 'fore my dad made me quit." He answers. He fails to mention that the reason his dad made him quit was because he shattered his left leg. Of course, nothing is ever as big of deal to Soda as it is to everyone else.

"Alright, just be careful. I really don't want to have to call Darry from the ER and explain why your neck is broken." I warn him. He rolls his eyes.

"Give me a break, I'll be fine." He tells me. He was going to say more, but our conversation is ended when Dally throws his arm over Soda's shoulder.

"Ready to kick some ass and win some money?" Dally asks excitedly. Soda rubs his hands together and nods.

"Yep, m'ready when you are." He answers. Dally lets out a short laugh, then turns Soda to face the crowded bleachers. He nods his head, gesturing to a huge man with snakeskin boots and a sleeveless shirt on. He throws a saddle on a big, black, bucking horse that takes four men to hold still.

"Aint about when I'm ready kid. It's about when _he's_ ready."


	7. The New

Chapter 7 The New (**Soda's Point of View**)

Oh God what've I gotten into. I've never seen a horse so damn big before in my entire life.

"Uh…Soda. Soda man maybe this isn't such a good idea." Steve grunts from beside me, grabbing my arm.

"Watcha mean, aint such a good idea?" Dally retorts. "It's too late to back out now. C'mon, the crowd is waitin' for a show buddy, and you're the lead role!" He leads me over to the big, bucking, horse, and stops a few feet away from it.

"Name's Henry." The big, buff, dude tells me. Man is he huge!

"Uh…Soda." I answer, holding my hand out for him to shake. He just looks at it and turns back to the horse.

"This here is Princess. Greatest horse around I might add. I ride er' all the time." He tells me. I can't keep myself from gulping.

"Hey kid, you can lower your hand now. I don't think he's gonna shake it." Dally whispers to me. I lower it with embarrassment, having forgotten it was still frozen out in front of me.

"Uh…she seems…angry." I tell Henry, receiving a sharp glare. "Ugh…I just mean, are you sure she's safe to ride?" As if Princess could understand me, she stands up on her back two legs and lets out a loud sneer.

"Shit kid…she's as harmless as a toddler." Henry answers. "Course, the last one to ride er' landed himself in the hospital with a fractured spinal chord. But that's just cause he wasn't no good a rider. I've heard great things about you from Dally here." He slaps my back, hard, and goes over to where the horse is starting to settle down.

"I'm going to kill you Dallas Winston." I hiss to him. He smiles and gives me an amused wink.

"That's what people keep telling me."

**Pony's Point of View**

Johnny and I have finally been able to get out of the house. It's already seven, and since it's a school night, we don't have a lot of time to do much. But Johnny met a guy named Sammy Dean who wanted us to met up with him at his place.

"You know where this guy lives?" I ask Johnny, who's staring at each house we go by intently. He doesn't answer.

"Johnny!" I call, he snaps his head around to look at me.

"Oh, yeah, I know. Right…there! That one!" He yells, spotting a run down ranch house with grey siding.

"You're sure?" I ask. He nods.

"Course I am. When I ever aint been?" He answers indignantly, before running to the house and banging on the door. I run up beside him, just as the door's being opened by a man with long hair and a chunky peace sign hung around his neck.

"Hey, my new brother. How is life on the outside?" The guys asks. He's so obviously a hippie it's not even funny.

"It's going. This here is my friend Pony." Johnny answers, tossing a thumb my way.

"Well hello there. I'm Sammy Dean, and any friend of Johnny's is a friend of mine. C'mon in." He says, opening the door further in invitation. I step through after Johnny and immediately notice the strong smell of weed. Four men, and two girls, are sitting in a circle in Sammy Dean's dark living room. They're passing around a bottle and what looks like a bong, taking turns with each.

"Friends, this here is Johnny and his friend Pony. Johnny, Pony, these are some friends of mine. That's Blue, Maggie, Donna, Izzy, Big Mike, and Little D. Have a seat guys, join the circle." Sammy Dean tells us, introducing us to the 'friends' and then encouraging us to sit with them. I look over at Johnny who's already headed towards the circle.

"Come Pony. We're all friends here." Maggie says smiling. She looks high, and remarkably pretty. I hesitate before Sammy Dean puts his hand on my back and urges me forward. I take a seat between Johnny and Maggie.

"Try this." Maggie whispers seductively. "You'll never be the same."


	8. Partyin'

Chapter 8 Partyin' (**Gen's Point of View**)

Soda's in a rodeo. I know this for a fact, on account of three reasons. The first, and most important one, is: I'm not dumb. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Darry is for not noticing, because my three little brothers are hell to deal with. But Soda has to be about the worst liar on the planet. The second reason is, my best friend Jordan has always had a crush on Soda, so if he's doing something, she knows about it. She only confirmed my suspicions when she told me that he had signed himself up for the rodeo on Sunday, which of course meant that _Dallas_ had signed him up for the rodeo on Sunday. The third, and final reason, is the fact that I can see him attempting to get himself on a horse now. A horse that so happens to be big, black, and scary. Of all the times I should have had a camera…

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually going to ride that horse! He's so brave!" Jordan coos beside me, shoving popcorn in her mouth. I roll my eyes.

"He's so _stupid_, that's what he is!" I counter. "And if my oldest brother finds out about this, Dallas Winston is dead."

"Oh, c'mon, Genesis. It's daring and cool." Jordan says dreamily. I give her the most disgusted look I can muster.

"It's stupid. And stop talking like that, you're making me sick." I snap. The announcer introduces Soda (laughing at his name) and I watch with a mixture of fear and excitement as Soda rides out into the ring. Dally watches from the sideline, not looking the slightest bit nervous.

It takes less than three seconds for the horse to start bucking like it's ass is on fire. I have to admit that I find it slightly humorous, and completely outrageous, that some people find entertainment from watching some dumb ass kid trying to stay on top of a raging horse. Pathetic really. When the clock hit's a minute, the announcer starts saying something about a broken record and I practically burst with laughter.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" I sneer between breaths, getting some not-so-nice looks from the watchers around me.

"Gen, this is so cool! Your brother totally rocks!" Jordan yells in opposition. A lot of the viewers stand up and cheer, as the announcer informs us that it's been two minutes. Soda is finally thrown off, landing a good ten feet from the bucking horse. I'm still laughing as two dopey looking men, run out into the arena and help him up. He stands up, with their help, unharmed and bows before the audience. A big guy in a black shirt runs out to calm down the horse.

"Wow, wow he's so good!" Jordan exclaims.

"Oh yes! All hail Sodapop Curtis, the bucking horse slayer!" I answer sarcastically, but she doesn't even look my way. She's too busy screaming congratulations like a love struck maniac.

**Dally's Point of View **

"Damn kid, you should have seen their faces!" I yell, grabbing Soda into a headlock.

"You were fucking a-maz-ing!" I yell. He breaks away from me and smiles widely.

"You think?" He asks.

"I _think_? I _know_, man! Did you see the crowd? Never mind the crowd, the broken a record. You broke a goddamned record!" I answer. Steve runs up behind Soda and pats his back.

"Man that was awesome." He says, showing about as much enthusiasm as you'll ever see Steve Randal show.

"Thanks guys. It was alotta fun." Soda admits. Princess' owner gives Soda an approving look.

"Good job kid. Dal, you were right. He's a good ass rider." He tells me.

"Ha, ha. Hell yeah I was right! Toldja the kid could ride!" I answer arrogantly.

"Soda you were so good!" Some blonde chick says, followed by the Curtis sister.

"Shit! Gen!" Soda says, receiving and indignant look.

"How stupid did you think I was?" Gen asks. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about that riveting _display_." She adds when I give her an evil look.

"Well, I say we go out and celebrate!" I announce. Soda gives me a questioning look and Gen grabs her friend's arm and starts to walk away.

"_You _guys go and celebrate. I have a life." She states. I turn back to look at Steve and Soda's curious glances.

"So what do you say boys? Wanna find ourselves some action?"

**Pony's Point of View **

I know in my mind that this isn't how things are supposed to sound and feel and look, I just don't know why. I also don't know why they aren't the way they are supposed to be, or how I know they aren't supposed to be this way. I'm really not even sure I'm making sense at all, or if I only think I'm making sense. I do know that my movements are slower than usual. For example, it doesn't normally take me twenty minutes to reach the front door of a house from the living room floor. Of course, once I thought I had finally managed to get to the front door, I realized that I hadn't really moved at all, and was still in the same position that I woke up in. Laying on my back, next to some guy who snores really loud, with some girl that's laying on top of me. The thing is, I don't know who the girl is, or who the guy laying beside me is, or even where the living room is. I only know it's a living room because there's a couch in it, with a rather large man curled up on top of it, with a rather skinny, half-dressed, girl. Strangely, I don't feel like any of this is out of the ordinary.

"Pony? Hey, Pony, you awake?" Someone calls. I lift my head up from the floor and attempt to look over the girl's hair that's blocking me from seeing the person calling me.

"I think I am. Unless this is a dream." I answer, and suddenly I think that of course that's what this is. That's why I'm not worried. I'm at home sleeping and I'm having a dream. I have them all the time, but they're never this weird.

"It's not a dream. C'mon Pony, get up." The person says, and I try to shove the girl off of me.

"No Johnny, this is a dream. I was at the door a minute ago. I know I was." I answer, wondering how I knew that it was Johnny I was talking to. Suddenly his body came into sight, and he pulled the girl off of me and hauled me to my feet.

"Damn you're stoned." He mutters, looking guilty. I'm not sure why, or what he means by stoned, or why he's all of a sudden in a rush to go somewhere.

"C'mon. We gotta get home." He tells me. Grabbing my arm and leading me to the door.

"I already tried Johnny. It's no use. You'll just end up right back on the floor where you started." I inform him, receiving only a blank stare in return.

"God what've I done?" He asks, coughing as we head out of the house and onto the street that looks familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"You know where we are?" I ask, noticing how dark it is outside. Yep, it's defiantly a dream.

"Yeah, we just left Sammy Dean's. Now we're walking home at nine at night, hoping like hell we don't get jumped." He answers, sounding kind of scared. I want to tell him not to worry, because you can't get hurt in dreams.

"We can't get hurt in dreams." I say, only realizing I've said it out loud when he turns to look at me.

"Yeah, well, we'll see if you still feel that way when Darry sees you." He answers, and I can't help but laugh. I'm not sure why that's funny, but the shortness of breath it causes, makes me light headed.

"Johnny, I think I'm going to sick." I inform him seconds before I puke all over the street. Now I know we can't be dreaming. You don't get sick in dreams.


	9. run ins

Thanks to all you reviewers! Any comments/critiques are welcome.

Chapter 9 Run ins (**Darry's Point of View**)

It's nearly ten and neither Soda or Pony are home yet. I'm not worried about Soda as much, since Gen told me he was hanging out with Steve and Dally and was going to be home late. Pony on the other hand should be home by now.

"Hey Darry, is a stripper and a prostitute the same thing?" Art asks me from over my shoulder. So much for peace and quiet.

"Hendrix, I thought I told you to go to bed an hour ago." I answer tiredly.

"Are they Darry? Kyle said they are but then Shelia said they weren't. She said her mom was a stripper, but not a prostitute. So-" Art continues, ignoring my question.

"No they're not the same thing. Now go to bed." I tell him. How does a ten year old know about these kinds of things anyways?

"Well, what's the difference?" He pries. I stand up from the living room couch and lead him to his room.

"You're too young to know. You really need to find some better friends." I say, steering him to his side of the bed. "look, Gaze is already asleep. Follow his example." He gets under the covers just as the front door bursts open.

"Darry! I need your help in here!" Johnny calls from the living room. Those are never good words.

**Johnny's Point of View**

I've never seen Darry so mad before in my entire life. Not even after the night Pony snuck out to fight in the rumble. I can tell he's trying to contain his anger, but it's really not working.

"Johnny. I'm only going to ask you this one time, and I expect you to tell me the truth. Why is my brother puking his guts out in the bathroom right now, high as a fucking kite?" He asks me in a low, no-bullshit, voice. I swallow hard.

"Uh…well, the two of us went to one of my friend's house and…we, uh, well, drank and did some things." I answer quietly. Man we are so screwed. Pony comes out from the bathroom and joins me on the sofa.

"Did you know that you can move without actually moving?" Pony asks Darry, seemingly oblivious to Darry's anger.

"Sometimes, if you squint-" He continues.

"Ponyboy. Bed. Now." Darry says in a controlled tone. Gen walks in the living room, but stops short when she sees the three of us.

"I heard you guys talking-" Gen tries to explain, only to be interrupted by Pony laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God! On my God, stop! Stop, it's not that funny!" Pony howls with amusement. The three of us just stare at him, Darry obviously getting madder by the second.

"On my gosh, is he high?" Gen asks incredulously.

"I want all of you in bed, now!" Darry yells, stopping Pony's laughter. Gen goes back down the hall the way she came, and Pony scoots around Darry to head to his room.

"Darry-" I try, but he cuts me short by holding up his hand.

"Johnny, if I were you, I'd follow Pony." He states. I nod tightly and do what he says. I'm praying I die before tomorrow.

**Steve's Point of View**

"_There she goes just a singin' down the street, singin' do da ditty ditty dum ditty do_!" Soda sings loudly, skipping ahead of us down the street.

"Hey buddy!" Dally calls to Soda from beside me. "I think it's 'just a _walkin'_ down the street'."

"_And I said, do you come from a land down under?_" Soda continues without even acknowledging Dally's remark.

"Oh forget it." He says amusingly.

"The last time I saw him this drunk we were fifteen." I say to Dally, who shrugs me off.

"Hey, it's not everyday that he breaks a record and wins a thousand bucks! Let em' have his fun." Dally answers.

"You mean wins _you _a thousand bucks." I mutter out of his ear shot.

"_You know you make me wanna shout! Yeah, yeah, yeah shout_!" Soda screams more than sings.

"Hey, knock it off! Some people do like to sleep at ten-thirty ya know!" A man hollers from his door step. The three of us bust into hysterics and keep walking. The man looks us over angrily before starting towards us.

"Shit." I curse. Dally gives me a smirk.

"Just let me handle this." He reassures me, which doesn't really reassure me at all.

"Remember the last time you 'handled something' like this?" I ask as the man approaches.

"Just chill." He answers. "Hello Sir. Nice night huh? I'm Dallas Winston, holder of the longest police record in the state of Oklahoma. Who might you be?"

"John Morgan with the Tulsa police department." He answers tersely. "Is he drunk?"


	10. Emergencies

_Thanks for having patience with me guys! I know I haven't been as quick with updating as I usually am, just been busy. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Hope the drama doesn't kill you. Thanks for the reviews,_

_Logan Parker_

Chapter 10 Emergencies (**Gen's Point of View**)

All of us are sitting in the living room. Well, all of us except Darry, who's walking back and forth in front of us like the incredible Hulk. Steve, Soda and Dally, are sitting on the couch, all staring at their hands. Pony, Johnny, and I, are on the floor in front of the couch, staring at the ground. And Two-bit is sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room, refraining from telling any jokes to Steve, who is sitting on the ground beside him. Art and Gaze are so lucky to be out of the house for all this.

"Really…I don't even….I don't even know what to say." Darry says dangerously, throwing his hands in the air. He stops for a second and glares at Pony and Johnny, before continuing his walking.

"Look, Dar, we're sorry about Soda getting-" Dally starts, the only brave one in the group.

"Drunk?! Getting him drunk, Dallas, or getting him hauled in by the neighborhood cop?! Or, is it that you're sorry for getting him involved in a rodeo?!" Darry screams. I shrink back reflexively, as do the rest of the guys.

"He was fine at the rodeo Darry. Did real good actually. Broke a rec…." Dally tries, but stops when he notices the death glare Darry is giving him.

"It's bad enough Sodapop, that you get involved in a rodeo behind my back, but then getting drunk! Are you fucking kidding me?! And Dallas! Dallas, you're real fuckin' lucky that I have the slightest bit of self-control, because right now you don't know how bad I want to beat the shit out of you! And of course Steve, Two-bit, and Genesis…you all three knew about the rodeo the whole time! Soda, do you know what our kid brother was doing while you were drinking yourself stupid?" Darry yells, ending his pacing. Soda glances at Pony, who doesn't return the look.

"Getting high with ole Johnny here!" Darry screams. I mean, loud. Soda's eyes grow wide, and Johnny flinches at Darry's anger.

"He was doing drugs with some hippie bastards, you were drinking Gods knows where, and meanwhile, I'm at home worrying my ass off!" Darry informs him. He looks down at his hands remorsefully.

"I'm sorry Darry. I really am." Soda says, tears coming down his cheeks.

"That really doesn't mean a whole lot right now Soda. It really doesn't. And Pony…I really don't even know what to say to you. You could have been killed. Do you know how stupid it is to do drugs? Do you?! Do you know what that shit does to you?! What about you Johnny? Do you know?! Do you even know what was in that shit?! Johnny, I really expected more of you! You of all people should know what drugs do to someone!" Darry yells, getting louder with each sentence. Dally stands up, shoving Darry around to face him.

"Hey, you leave Johnny alone man! That kid didn't force Pony to do drugs! Ponyboy did that shit himself!" Dally says bitterly. This can get bad really quickly.

"No Dal, he's right. I brought Pony with me and I shouldn't have." Johnny says shamefully.

"That's bullshit! The kid has a head of his own! If he doesn't use it, it's his own damn fault!" Dallas screams. Darry jerks around angrily and shoves Dally against the wall.

"Hey guys! Cut it out!" Two-bit says hopping up. Everyone in the room knows not to touch Dallas Winston. Dallas shoves Darry back, and punches him in the jaw, causing Darry to fall into Steve. Steve helps him up, and then jumps in between Dally and Darry, where Two-bit is.

"Fuck you Dallas!" Darry screams, trying to get out of Steve's grip.

"No, fuck you Curtis! You think you're so much better than us, don't you?! Something goes wrong and your brothers are innocent! Well, fuck you! Pony aint no better than Johnny is!" Dallas retaliates. Two-bit can't hold Dally back much longer, which Soda must see, because he steps in beside Two-bit and grabs Dally's arm.

"C'mon Dal. Darry didn't mean that. He's just upset." Soda tries anxiously to calm Dally down.

"Pony would have never gone to that man's place if it weren't for Johnny. Pony didn't even know who that guy was, Winston! So don't talk to me about innocence!" Darry shouts, defeating Soda's efforts.

"Darry, shut up!" Steve orders.

"Hey c'mon guys, calm down." Two-bit agrees. "We're all friends here."

"Like hell!" Dally remarks snidely. "You're no better than a soc Darrel Curtis. You look at us the same way they do! As trash, am I right? Poor Darry didn't get to go to college, so he's going to take it out on us! Look down on us like we're shit! Well, I'm not putting up with it! Johnny, lets go!"

Dally jerks away from Soda and Two-bit, and grabs Johnny by the arm, practically dragging him to the door. Darry, Steve, Two-bit, and I are too stunned to speak. Pony runs after Johnny and Dally, but Soda manages to grab his arm.

"Let go of me Soda!" He yells, struggling. "I'm sorry Johnny! "

"I'm sorry too Pony!" Johnny calls back, not near as loudly. Soda drags Pony inside and sets him on the couch.

"It's okay buddy. We'll get this straightened out." Soda whispers as the phone rings. I look at Darry, still frozen in a trance, with Two-bit and Steve in either side of him. I see that no one is going to answer the phone, so I go into the kitchen and answer it myself.

"Hello?" I ask, noticing how deathly quiet it is in the living room now.

"Hello? Darrel Curtis?" A man on the other line asks. I look back at Darry and watch as he stomps off into his room, leaving Soda and Pony with Two-bit and Steve.

"Uh, he's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" I ask in return.

"My name is Dr. Franklin, I work at Tulsa Community Hospital. There has been an accident involving Ringo and Hendrix Curtis." The man answers.

"Oh my God…are they okay? Please, tell me they're okay?" I say desperately, gaining the attention of the four in the living room.

"I'm going to need your guardian to come down here. It's an emergency."


	11. Suspicions

Chapter 11 Suspicions (**Darry's Point of View**)

I can't believe this. I just can't fucking believe this shit. First, Pony is doing drugs and Soda is riding in rodeos and getting drunk. Then, Dallas and I are fighting each other like a bunch of socs. Though, according to him, that's exactly what I am. And now this. This, whatever the hell _this_ is. Pony, Soda, Gen, and I, have been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour and still haven't heard a damn thing.

"Damn machine took my quarter." Two-bit mutters, flopping down in the chair beside Soda's. Soda eyes him warily before cracking a small smile.

"Well, what did you expect. It's a hospital. You know these government run facilities only care about money." Steve says uncaringly. The doctor at the door clears his throat to announce his presence.

"No offense to you or anything, Doc." Steve says, unsmiling. The doctor shrugs.

"Darrel?" He asks, looking at me automatically. I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm the oldest. I nod and stand up to shake his hand.

"How are they? What happened?" I ask as soon as he lets go of my hand. He lets out a deep breath and signals to the door.

"I'd like to talk to you in private." He answers, taking a side step.

"No, I don't think so." Steve answers.

"Yeah, we got just as much a right to know." Two-bit agrees. The doctor looks at me, and I nod.

"They're family too." I tell him. He looks at me seriously and then walks back to the center of the room.

"Darrel, your brothers were involved in an accident." He tells me slowly.

"No way old man, we figured that much." Gen smarts indignantly. I give her the most threateningly look I can muster, but the doctor doesn't seem the least bit phased.

"A local convenience store, Smart Shoppe, was robbed this morning. Ringo and Hendrix were in the store at the time of the hold up, along with ten other people, including the owner. Of the twelve of them, seven were seriously injured, including your brothers. The other five were pronounced dead on arrival." The doctor explains with sympathy. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Not to say that things like this haven't happened in Tulsa before but, not this big. Not this many people.

"We were lucky there weren't more people in the store. The shooters didn't intend to leave survivors." The doctor says as an afterthought.

"And Ringo and Hendrix? How are they?" I ask, not knowing if I want to hear the answer.

"Critical. Ringo has a gunshot wound to the chest. It's very serious, he's in surgery as we speak. Hendrix has undergone surgery to the shoulder, where he was also shot, and he hasn't woken up yet." He answers.

"Bastards! Those dirty sons of bitches!" Two-bit yells, bursting out of the waiting room. The doctor watches him leave, then turns to eye my brothers and sister.

"I can't say anything for sure right now, Darrel. And I can't imagine what this must be like for you to go through. As soon as I have any information on either your brothers, or the shooters, I'll be sure to call you." He tells me.

"No need to call doctor, we'll be right here." I tell him.

"Yeah, we're not leaving." Pony seconds. Gen, Steve, and Soda, nod in agreement.

"Very well then." The doctor says standing up. "I'll be on my way. If you need anything, feel free to ask any one of the nurses. Or ask for me, Dr. Simmons."

"Thank you." I answer, shaking his hand for the second time. I wait until I'm sure he's gone before I take my seat between Gen and Pony.

"They're going to be okay, guys." I tell them, as well as myself.

**Two-bit's Point of View**

This is low. Low for anyone, shooting two kids. Even low for socs, and that's saying something. Fuck, if I could just get my hands on the guys that hurt those two kids they'd wish they were never born. I walk outside the front of the hospital and light up a cigarette. Damn the nerve some people have.

"Two-bit!" A familiar voice calls from a black car. I walk up to get a closer look, immediately recognizing the driver and passenger.

"Dally! Damn…Johnny….you guys okay?" I ask, for lack of what else to say. Dally nods uncaringly, and Johnny gives me a weak smile.

"Fine Two-bit." He mutters.

"What're you doing here Dal? After that thing at the Curtis'…" I start, only to be cut off by Dally's glare.

"Would you quit you're yapping and get in?" He asks bitterly. I take a look over my shoulder before hopping in the back seat. Once we're out of the parking lot, I feel safe to go on.

"Dal, what's this about?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's about Tim and Curly." He answers, and I immediately feel myself relax. Hell, it can't be that bad, can it?

"And the convenience store they decided to rob."


	12. Drug Dealing Doctors

Chapter 12 Drug Dealing Doctors (**Pony's Point of View**)

Art woke up about an hour ago, so the doctor told us it was okay to see him. His shoulder is bandaged up, and he is complaining about being cold and tired, but other than that he seems fine. Ringo on the other hand, still hasn't woken up from his surgery.

"Go fish." Gen tells Art. The three of us are playing cards, while Darry talks to the doctor out in the hall. Steve and Soda are talking in the corner of the room. We haven't seen Two-bit since he ran off.

"You have any threes?" Gen asks me. I hand my card over to her and watch as Darry walks into the room.

"The doctor said that Ringo should be fine. You guys will have to stay in the hospital for a few days though." Darry tells Art, as well as the rest of us. He looks a lot more tired than usual, which doesn't seem abnormal, given the circumstances.

"But I don't want to stay here for a few days." Art whines. No one in our family cares much for hospitals. Then again, I guess no many people in general care much for hospitals.

"I know baby, but we have to make sure you guys are okay." Darry says, pulling up a seat beside him. He hasn't mentioned Soda's rodeo or me getting high since we heard about the accident. I'm hoping it'll stay that way. Then I remember the way Darry and Dally fought before the doctor called. We've hard fights in our gang before, but none that bad.

"Where's Two-bit?" Art asks, turning his attention to me, then to Steve and Soda, and finally Darry.

**Two-bits Point of View**

"Really Dal, do you really need me to repeat it again? I mean did you not fucking hear me the first time I told you?" Tim yells warily, waving his hand not holding his cigarette in the air. He's smoked almost an entire pack in an hour.

"Tim, cool it." Curly warns, receiving a glare from his big brother. Tim does seem to calm down though, turning back on all of us as he starts his story again.

"We met Donovan at one of Buck's parties a few weeks ago. He was all pissed off and rambling about some Chester sumthin' dude." Tim says.

"Valence. Chester Valence." Curly adds.

"Yeah Valence. Anyways, so I, being the gentleman I am, decide to buy the fellow a drink and play shrink with him. See if I could get in on the action. It's not everyday you see man riled up about another man, if ya' know what I mean." Tim explains. Curly rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. I try and keep myself from laughing at the scenes inside my head. Oh I can see Tim be a gentleman alright...

"So he says, being three sheets to the wind by his forth drink or so, sumthin' about this Chester Valence dude owin' him some big time money. Course' by now I'm all ears. I mean hell, money is one of my favorite subjects. Second only to-"

"Tim, really. Get on with it." Dally says with agitation.

"Oh right. Where was I? Oh, money. Well, he says this Chester dude is a big time doctor in a real soc part of town. Owns a big fancy house and what not. He also said this doctor didn't earn all his income in a white jacket if ya know what I mean. Did some drug sellin' on the side. Him being a doctor and all." He pauses to turn around and face us. He gets all serious and puts his cigarette out.

"He keeps on talking and I hear something about the old doc having a son. A son who runs a local convenience store. I think, now why don't we rob this little store of his son's, and get the money this poor Donavon guy is owed. It seems perfectly logical. Donny, Curly, and I, could rob the store of all it's money, and threaten to spill the beans on his old man if he called the cops. It seemed fool proof." Tim says.

"Say how did two innocent kids, Curtis kids I might add, end up getting shot?" I ask, suddenly angry. Tim and Curly had went too far this time.

"Will you just listen?" Tim asks. "Curly and I didn't shoot no one. Didn't even carry a gun. It was Donny who did all that. Donny and his fuckin' rage..."

"Fuckin' rage...what do you mean by that? He was getting his money? Why should he be mad?" Dallas asks, confused. I'm pretty confused myself.

"Well if you would let me talk for five goddamned seconds without interrupting me. Jeez. Donny and the doc were in a business together. Donny brought in the drugs, the doc sold it out to his various patients, and they split the money fifty-fifty. But then the doc gets greedy, wants more money for himself. Him being a doctor with a good rep, he figures his word will fly over Donny's. Donny gets angry-" Tim tells us.

"The kids Tim! Why the fuck are Darry's kid brothers lyin' in a goddamned hospital?!" Dallas screams. Dallas angry is not pretty.

"We went into the store. Donny held the gun to the doc's son's head, and demands the money. Cept', the guy says no. 'Get out of my fuckin' store before I call the cops', he says. Donny laughs, explains what he knows about his father, and thinks he has him cornered. Hell, I think he has him cornered. It was a fool-proof plan. Only, it backfires. The store owner doesn't give him the money. Instead he laughs. He says, 'oh yeah? You do that then. And I'll have to tell everyone about how your wife cheated on you with my father. I'll tell your daughter who her real father is.' And Donny goes berserk. He starts shooting people left and right, starting with the doc's son. I tried to stop him, I swear on my grave Dallas. But it wasn't my fault." Tim says.

"They were on the floor bleeding, but I had to get out of there. I couldn't get caught, I couldn't go back to prison again. Hell, I'm on probation as it is. I just ran. I just...got the hell out of there. Didn't even know who had been hurt and killed until the news this morning. Please tell Darry I'm sorry." Tim pleads.

"And this Donovan guy...where can I find him?" Dally asks without answering him.

"He's a drunk. Check the places drunks go." Curly answers. Dallas walks to his car where Johnny has been waiting, me following close behind him. I don't know what compels me to stop, but for some reason I turn around ask;

"What was the girl's name? The daughter of this drug dealing doctor?"

Tim gets this thoughtful look on his face as he lights up another cigarette.

"Sherri I think. But I could be wrong."


	13. The Punisher

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys. It won't be long now until this story reaches it's end. Just a few more chapters to go. I have an idea for another story though, so never fear. _

_Logan Parker_

Chapter 13 The Punisher (**Darry's Point of View**)

Fifteen minutes after Gaze woke up from his surgery, Two-bit comes strolling into his hospital room.

"Saw Art. He looks good. You however, little buddy, look like shit." Two-bit says to Gaze. Gaze laughs, and while Two-bit is smiling, I can tell he's distracted by something.

"Gee thanks. That's what I want to hear when I first wake up." Gaze tells him. Two-bit doesn't answer, just looks to me.

"Hey Gaze, you think I can borrow Superman here for a second or two?" Two-bit asks tiredly. Gaze nods his consent, and I follow Two-bit out into the hallway.

"The rest of the posse not know he's awake yet?" Two-bit asks me. I shake my head and watch as one of the doctors walks down the hallways and disappears into another patient's room. It feels like we've been here for a lifetime.

"No. He just woke up a few minutes ago, and I haven't got around to telling the others yet." I answer, turning my attention back to Two-bit.

"Keith…what's wrong? It's not everyday that a person can pass us in a hallway without receiving some smartass comment from the one and only." I tell him, receiving one of his smiles. It's better than nothing.

"Dally an' I figured out who was involved with that convenience store robbery." He confesses. I wait for him to go on.

"And the crummy bastards were?" I ask with annoyance when he doesn't go on. He looks at his shoes intently.

"The Shepards." He answers. I clench my fists and feel my face turning red.

"Tim and Curly?! Are kidding me?" I scream. Two-bit grabs my arm when I attempt to stalk off and looks at me seriously.

"Darry, it's not that simple." He tells me.

"Yeah, it never fucking is, is it?!" I yell.

"Listen, Darry, Tim and Curly didn't shoot your brothers. It was some Donovan guy. A drunk that had some unresolved problems with a rich doctor. Donavon convinced Tim and Curly to help him rob the doctor's son's place, in hopes to get the money he was owed. Long story short, this Donny guy lost his cool and ended up shooting up the place before Tim or Curly could stop him." Two-bit explains to me. I don't feel any less angry, but now my anger is not pointed as much at Tim and Curly, as it is at this drunk.

"Dally's looking for the guy now." Two-bit tells me, as if reading my thoughts. I then remember the fight that went on between the two of us.

"I guess I better find him and Johnny. I got a lot of explaining to do." I tell him quietly. Two-bit nods.

"Ya' both do. But that can wait. Right now your brothers need you here. Dally will take care of Donny. You know how Dally is with taken care of people." He tells me. I smile and nod. Yep, I do know how he is.

"Thanks Two-bit. I appreciate this." I tell him, turning to leave and check on Gaze.

"There's something else Darry. You remember that Cherry Valence girl?" He asks. I think for a second before I nod. I never really knew her all that well.

"That red headed social girl?" I ask. He nods.

"That's the one."

"What about her?" I ask.

"You might be hearing more from her in the next couple days." He tells me, grinning mischievously. I scrunch my eyebrows at him with confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question. He only shrugs.

"Just my psychotic feelings." He says over his shoulder. I laugh and shake my head.

"You mean psychic?" I ask him. He turns around and nods.

"Yeah. Psychic."

**Dally's Point of View**

"You shot the wrong kids, you lousy son of a bitch." I hiss menacingly, pushing the knife into his neck and causing a small line of blood.

"Who the hell-" He slurs, cut off when my fist smashes into his jaw.

"Fuck!" Donny yells, staggering backwards. He probably would have fallen down, had I not grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Donny, Donny, Donny. Oh Donovan, my man, I believe you've made the mistake of a lifetime." I say to him. He stares at me, as if trying to register my face, but comes up with no connection.

"I don't understand. Who the hell are you?" He asks me, scared, but too baffled to keep quiet.

"So, Donny, you know how many people you killed in that robbery? How many you hurt? Let me enlighten you. Five people are dead, and seven are injured. Among the injured were two kids that so happen to be my friend's kid brothers. Now, maybe you can understand my feelings right about now." I answer him. Realization crosses his face.

"You don't understand. You don't understand what I was going through. What I _am_ going through. My wife…she cheated on me with a rich, shit-eating, doctor. A real drug dealer. His son was going to tell-" He tries explaining. I punch him in the stomach, hard, and then smash my knife against his cheek.

"You think I give a shit about your whore of a wife? You hurt two people that I care about. No one does that and gets away with it." I tell him. He grunts as I push the knife deeper into his skin.

"He was my brother. My own goddamned brother."


	14. Daughter of the Dead

Chapter 14 Daughter of the Dead (**Cherry Valence's Point of View**)

"Ms. Valence! Ms. Valence, is it true that your father, Donny Valence, admitted robbing the convenience store?" A young, female reporter screams as I walk down the courthouse stairs. I don't have time to answer her, because other reporters rush over and start screaming out questions as well.

"Ms. Valence, did your father tell you his plans to commit suicide?"

"Ms. Valence, did you know about the robbery before hand?"

"What made you decide to testify against your father in court?"

"Why did it take you so long to come forward?"

I don't know which question to answer first, or how much to tell. My lawyer had a hold of my left arm, and a cop my right. Barely ten minutes ago, Donny Valence was ruled guilty on five counts of murder in the first degree, seven accounts of assault with a deadly weapon, and one count of armed robbery. Of course, he wasn't sentenced for anything, because barely a week ago Donny Valence evidently committed suicide by slitting his throat. And only a week and one day ago, Donny Valence was my father.

"My father came to my house a few days after the robbery and said he had done something very wrong. He told me he loved, and that he was sorry. That all I have to say." I lie to the reporters, hopping into the back seat of a black car. The reporters continue with their questions, but I ignore them. Instead I tell the driver to drop me off at the park, and I wait until he's out of sight before I meet the real cause of Donny Valence's death.

"Glad you could make." Dally says to me, walking on the park's sidewalk beside me.

"Well, you know, telling lies, talking to reporters, and protecting murdering thugs is all a little boring." I say jokingly, rewarded by his smile.

"Who said I needed protection?" He asks me. I shrug and pull my jacket tighter around me.

"Dunno. Guess it's just my physic feelings." I answer. He muses on this a bit, before looking me dead in the eyes.

"You mean psychotic?" He asks me seriously. I laugh as I sit down a wooden bench. He sits down beside me and offers me a cigarette. I shake my head and watch as he lights one up.

"You know those things will kill ya?" I tell him. He takes a long drag and blows the smoke out slowly.

"Nah. I'm not the dyin' type."

**Darry's Point of View**

Gaze and Art were finally released from the hospital yesterday, and they couldn't be happier. People are still talking about the convenience store robbery, especially since Donny Valence's trial was today, and we've been getting calls from reporter's like crazy. Two-bit's 'psychic' feeling was right, we did hear from Cherry Valence. She was certainly the last person I would have expected to lie against her own father to keep Dallas Winston out of prison. Then again, Donny Valence did hurt and kill a lot of people.

"Are you actually planning on cleaning that, or are you just gonna' stand there and stare at it?" Dally asks, referring to the dish I've been holding for the past three minutes.

"Dally, I uh…didn't hear you come in." I admit, wondering when he became so sneaky.

"Yeah, just got back from talkin' to that Cherry girl. She isn't half bad really." He tells me. I notice how he looks happier than usual, and I wonder if it's got to do with something more than getting away with murder.

"You bring Johnny with you?" I ask him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. We still haven't exactly patched things up between us.

"Yep. He's out there with Pony, doing God-knows-what." He tells me.

"Yeah. They're always doing God-knows-what." I mutter. There's a silence between us for a second, before I manage to speak up.

"Uh Dally, about Johnny. The way I talked to him-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Don't even worry about it Curtis. I got a little bent out of shape as it was. I was just as pissed about the whole thing as you were, and I guess I just took it out on the wrong person." He admits.

"Still, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't Darry. It's fine, alright?" He tells me. I nod.

"Alright. And uh, about Donny. Thanks." I tell him. I really owe him for more than I'd even admit.

"And thanks to you for-" Dally starts, but is interrupted by a slamming door, courtesy of you-know-who.

"Man have I got a story for you guys!"


	15. Epilogue

_So, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Sorry about the slow updating, school has a taken over a lot. Keep a look out for my next story that should be posted within a few days. Thanks again,_

_Logan Parker_

Chapter 15 Epilogue (**Darry's Point of View**)

"Yes, I understand sir, but this really isn't a good time." I say into the phone, plugging my right ear with my finger in hopes to hear him better. My boss is trying to fill me in on this new 'very important' project involving a toy store and a guy named Fred.

"What do you mean 'this really isn't a good time'? Darrel this project is going to be big! I mean, life changing big! _Revolutionary_!" My boss rattles. In the meantime, my house looks like a tornado has gone through it.

"_I wanna rock n roll all night, and party everyday!_" Soda sings from the living room. Gaze and Art have dragged the mattress out of their room and are jumping on it, being joined by Two-bit.

"You guys! Just because I said you couldn't jump on the bed, doesn't mean I meant you could jump on the mattress as long as it wasn't _on_ the _bed_!" I yell. Dally puts his arm around Cherry and kisses her.

"Gross Dallas! Get a room!" Steve yells, throwing a pillow at Dally's head.

"Darrel, I'm telling you, this will really boost our profits." George, my boss, says on the other line.

"Dally! Don't!" I yell, when he's about to the throw the pillow back at Steve. Of course, he doesn't listen, throwing the pillow and hitting Two-bit instead of Steve.

"Fine, you want to play that way!" Two-bit yells, grabbing another pillow. He hits Gen across the head, who goes to hit him back but hits an incoming Pony and Johnny instead. Soon, it's an all out pillow fight.

"Sir, I got to go. My uh…my house is burning down!" I yell into the phone, smashing it down on it's receiver. I run into the living room to stop the fight, but am hit by a flying pillow. Everyone stifles laughs as they stare at me.

"Oh that's it!" I yell. "It is _so_ on!"


End file.
